Slightly Worse Than Public School
by Alyssu
Summary: When Jezebel 'Jinx' Hex is kicked out of HIVE, she's going to face the worst thing a girl like her will face: Pub--Wait, maybe Wally 'Flash' West is just slightly worse than that, because he's going to prove himself worthy of dating her. -Flinx AU- HIATUS


_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There would be more love episodes instead of the occasionally pointless and plotless ones…_

**Author's Note: I have not seen all the TT episodes, but most of them. Weirdly, the ones involving Flinx is the amoungst the ones I have not seen. (I would've seen them, but then Cartoon Network cancelled it for Ben 10…) I don't have a very good grasp on their personalities, so I apologize if they seem OOC.**

**Slightly Worse Than Public School – Chapter One**

The first thing Wally West saw when he first walked into homeroom (He was often called Flash because of his incredible running skills on the track team in freshman year, but he quit in his junior year.) was pink.

It wasn't bright pink, mind you, but the sort of pink that at first glance, looks like a dye job. It was, in fact, a dye job, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was the type that was caused when you used those home highlighting dyes and left the dye on for too long. (His sister had once had that experience.) He stared at the person that sported the pink hair in a neat plait, noting that she was extremely pale, probably the type that was weaker than a stick. Her eyes were very unusual. In Jump City High, you saw many unusual shades of eye color.

There was his, for example. His eyes were the type of sapphire blue that almost no one had. It was dark, piercing, and at the same time, could remind one of the sea when viewed from an airplane. There was Koriand'r, the foreign-exchange student from Florence, Italy that had an unpronounceable last name (everyone called her Kori Andre), with her strange eyes. Not only were her irises green, but the whites a slightly lighter green color. There was Garth (He had no last name, as far as everyone knew.), who had black eyes if you saw him and he was farther than two feet away. Once within two feet, you would notice his eyes were really a dark purple.

But this girl…

This girl had bubble-gum pink eyes, and her eyes remind Wally of his sister's cat's eyes. Scary, intimidating, self-reliant, and just a little scared. She was clad in one of those off-the-shoulder blouses, completely black save for the red rose in the middle. Her black jeans were abnormally skinny, tucked into her black combat boots. Around her neck was a black ribbon with a stone the color of indigo-purple dangling from it.

She was hot, and at the moment, glaring at the teacher as if the teacher was a target and she the archer.

"Students, please take your seats." The woman said with a sultry smile. Like Kori, Komand'r (Kom Andre) was from Florence, Italy. In fact, the two were sisters. Everyone knew that Kom Andre somewhat thought of her sister as a friend, albeit one she was better than in every way, so Kori was not placed in her class in anything because her sister would surely take advantage of that and use her insecurities against her. "I see we have a new student. Miss Hex, would you like to introduce yourself?"

'Miss Hex' looked like she was about to say no, but a sharp glance from Miss Andre had her rolling her eyes, as if to say, '_Anything to get this class to move faster.' _

She stood up, addressing the class. "My name is Jezebel Hex, but almost everyone calls me Jinx. In fact, you _will_ all call me Jinx, because I hate the name Jezebel. Hey, you—" She was referring to a boy with slick blond hair, who was staring at her. "—I have a boyfriend, and your girlfriend seems irritated."

And she sat down.

Wally stifled a snort of laughter, but Jinx heard him. (She sat in the next row.) She turned her scary gaze on him, and Miss Andre rolled her eyes and called roll.

He noticed his friend, Roy Harper, grin lecherously at Jinx, who bared her teeth at him. "Fuck off." She mouthed.

Roy kept his lecherous smile before mouthing, "Fiesty, I like that, Kitty-Cat."

His smile turned into an expression of pain when his girlfriend, Cheshire, glared at him and jabbed her pencil hard into his back.

Wally stifled another laugh, and sneaked a look at Jinx, who had pulled out a book.

'_101 Ways to Make Your Ex Pay.' _Wally raised an eyebrow at her choice, but said nothing. It was odd for someone like her to read a book like that. In fact, he thought she would be the type to just let her ex break up with her, or just break up with him herself. _But then again_, he realized, _I don't know her. I haven't even talked to her._

Miss Andre had everyone read for the rest of homeroom, with the threat of detention should anyone talk. When the bell rang, he turned to talk to Jinx, but she was already gone.

Puzzling over her stealthy and mysterious disappearance, he didn't move until Roy grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Flash, let's move."

"Huh?" Wally was thrust roughly out of his thoughts. "Oh, okay."

Roy slapped his forehead when they had reached their first period class. As they took two random seats, he said, "Shit, I promised Ches I'd meet her after school for a movie, but I forgot I have archery today…"

"Tough luck Speedy." Wally offered. Speedy was Roy's nickname, because of his ability to well, not reload exactly, but to shoot arrow after arrow at one target after another within a matter of seconds. "Cheshire's gonna kill you."

"I know she is…" Roy sighed, then he brightened. "That Jinx is hot, huh?"

"Yeah, she is." Wally said before he realized what he said. "Well, I mean…she's pretty good-looking for someone with pink hair!"

Roy snickered at his friend's face, which was almost as bright as his red hair. "Dang, if I weren't dating Cheshire, I'd take Jinx out and I'd—"

Wally's eyes widened, and he coughed. "Roy."

"You'd _what_?" Cheshire hissed, and Roy blanched.

"N-Nothing, Sweetie!"

Wally raised an eyebrow and gave his seat to Cheshire. "Um, I'll leave you two alone." He took a seat near Robin Grayson, whose real name was Richard. "Hey dude."

"Hey Flash." Robin greeted. "Who's the new girl?"

"Which one?" Wally asked, having pulled out the novel the English teacher was having them read.

"The one with the pink hair." Robin said. "She's kind of…hot."

Wally's head snapped up, his eyes searching for Jinx. "Where?"

"Sitting next to Rae and Garth." Robin said, hiding a smile. "I don't get how Rae and Garth started dating. Remember in elementary school? She was so emotionless and Garth is so cheery all the time. She can't swim, and he practically lives in the water"

Wally looked for Raven Rachel Roth, who went by her first name only. He ignored Robin's comment and when he saw Jinx, looking curiously through the English class novel, his breath got in his throat. "Jinx."

"Huh?"

"That's her name: Jinx."

"Rae's real name is Jinx?" Robin asked. "I thought it was Rachel."

"What, no! Well, yeah, Raven's real name is Rachel...but..." Wally said. "Why would you think that her name's Jinx?! The new girl's name is Jezebel Hex, but everyone calls her Jinx."

"Robin!" Kori's cheerful voice came from behind them. "Hello, friend! Today we have the game in which we throw balls through baskets, correct?"

"Hey Kori." Wally greeted, and Kori smiled.

"Yeah, the girls team has a basketball game today." Robin said, a light blush making its way across his face.

"Thank you for your help in informing me of the game of baskets!" Kori said cheerily before skipping away.

"Dudes!" Garfield (Gar) Logan said from next to Wally as he ran a hand through his green hair. "Who's the next chick? She's _hot_."

"Jezebel Hex." Wally and Robin said in unison. "But everyone calls her Jinx."

"You think she'll like a ride on my moped?" Gar asked, his eyes turning into hearts.

"She has a boyfriend; She told Speedy." Wally said automatically. "And you don't have a moped."

"Dudes!" Gar said, seeming down. "I'm saving up for a moped, and why are all the hot ones taken?"

"Dunno." Wally shrugged, and he blushed slightly when Jinx suddenly turned to look at him.

"Dude, she's looking at you!" Gar said, tugging on Wally's sleeve. "Luckyass!"

"Uh, yeah." Wally said, still blushing.

"Class, turn to page two-hundred and seventy-nine of _Love Comes Softly_…" Came the droning of the English teacher.

Wally flipped to that page, and immersed himself in the world of Lucian and his childhood friend and secret love, Diana. He mentally rolled his eyes.

Miss Boring chose the most boring books ever. Why couldn't they read something meaningful or something with less love confession, like _Sherlock Holmes_. That was good. Lots of killing, logic…

---

That guy with the red hair and the impossibly blue eyes was kind of cute, Jinx mentally noted.

She noticed how tan his skin was compared to hers. It wasn't her fault that she had skin that was impossible to tan. She spent so much time in the sun to learn those martial arts moves with Jason, her ex-boyfriend and close friend, and he taught her all those acrobatic moves, but she was still pale as death.

Speaking of that red-headed guy, she felt slightly saddened by the fact that he probably thought that she had a boyfriend, when she glared at that blond boy with the pretty half-Asian girlfriend. For a moment, she had forgotten that she broke up with Red (Red had never told her his real name, even after they'd known each other for over a decade.) because he was cheating on her with her friend, Argent.

She had sworn off guys anyway, so what did it matter?

Ever since Red broke her heart…

The guy sitting next to the redhead guy reminded her of Red. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Red's voice was deeper and he had red streaks in his hair, she would've mistaken him for Red...What was his name again? Robin? Or was it Richard?

Near that red-headed guy, was one of her ex-boyfriends, Victor Stone. He had attended H.I.V.E. for a while and they went to prom together, but vanished mysteriously, leaving her heart broken. Next to Victor was Karen Beecher. Her black hair was tied into twin buns, and she exchanged glances with Victor occasionally. Obviously, Victor had moved on.

H.I.V.E. was her old school. It was a private academy, and her adoptive father was the headmaster. After his death, she had no sponsor and the new headmaster, who disliked Mister Hex, refused to allow her to test for the scholarship.

The two that she currently sat between, Raven Roth and Garth No-Last-Name, were obviously a couple. Personally, she didn't know what Raven saw in the boy. His long, black hair looked silky, and had on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He had a white towel around his neck, and he had on a pair of sandals. Even more obvious was the fact that he was probably on the swim team.

Raven was pretty in a quiet sort of way. She was almost as pale as Jinx, and her long purple hair went half-way down to her waist. She wore a very large, black t-shirt and she had on a pair of black shorts. The collar slipped down to right above her heart, and Jinx could see the top of a blue leotard.

"This book is pointless." Raven said in a monotone. "There is no plot, and the characters are quite superficial."

"You're telling me." Jinx muttered. Last year, Red had dared her to read it, and did, disgusted at the ending.

The bell suddenly rang, and Jinx gathered her things. As she grabbed her tote bag, a shadow fell over her.

"Hey, I'm Wally West."

Jinx looked up. "Hey."

"You're Jezebel, right?" The red-headed boy asked.

"Don't call me that!" Jinx snapped, before walking quickly after Raven, who had turned out to have the same schedule as she. She felt slightly guilty about snapping at Wally like that. He was kind of cute, and he didn't _mean _to call her Jezebel...

---

As Wally watched her walk away, he mentally slapped himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Friend Wally, did you call Classmate Jinx by her real name?" Kori asked, looking at the redhead. "I do not think she is too fond of the name of Jezebel."

"I wonder why though." Wally mused, then shrugged. He had math to go to.

---

It was P.E. now, and as Jinx held out her gym clothes in front of her, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Does this come in black like yours?"

Raven looked at her, eyes blank. "Yes."

"Thanks." Jinx said, before heading over to her P.E. teacher. "Ma'm?" She came back a lot happier, her new clothes in her arms.

She quickly changed while Raven waited patiently. "So, just out of curiosity, why do you hate being called Jezebel?"

Jinx looked down. "My mom was named Jezebel. Everyone compared me to her."

"Jezebel's a really beautiful name, Jinx. You needn't be ashamed." Raven shrugged. "My mom was named Rachel, and I don't know who my dad is. I was abandoned at the age of five, and I guess I call myself Raven because I hate knowing my name is the same as the woman that abandoned me."

"You know, you don't seem like the type that would tell me something like that so easily." Jinx noted.

"I'm not." Raven offered a wry smile. "I guess I trust you because you're a lot like me. I got my heart broken a lot too."

Jinx gave a weak smile.

_"Jez, I'm sorry." Red said, running a hand through his red-streaked black hair. "It was a mistake. It won't happen again. I swear."_

_"You're damn right it won't, Red." Jinx snarled. "I'm breaking up with you."_

_"Jez!"_

_"I'm moving to Jump City, Red." Jinx said angrily. "Don't come after me."_

_He was silent for a moment. "Fine."_

_When he left, she broke down sobbing into her palms. _

"You have no idea."

---

"I hate running, Jezebel, don't you?" Raven huffed.

Jinx (Jezebel to only Raven.) shook her head. "Sometimes."

Raven's eyes widened when a small white fence-thing came into view. "Shit, I hate those."

"I do too." Jinx groaned, but when she approached it, she ran quicker and jumped over it was ease.

Raven didn't have such luck. "Ugh." She groaned as Jinx offered her a hand. "Jezebel, you make it look so easy."

"I had a good teacher." Jinx said, a flash of pain crossing her face as she remembered Red.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"And childhood close friend."

"Ouch."

"Oh, what do we do with those?" Jinx asked in confusion, pointing at five of the fence-things in a row.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet, but apparently, you run toward it quickly, **(1)** do a front wards cartwheel and pretty much launch over it." Raven said, her disappointment obvious.

"The fence things are extra-credit?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah." Raven scowled. "I have straight A's, but this is…my worst class. My mark on this class is a blemish on my report card."

"Lower than an A-?"

"It's a B-." Raven scowled.

"Do we get extra, _extra_ credit for adding moves when we do that?" Jinx asked, pointing at the five fences, which was slowly approaching.

"Yeah."

"Then watch this." Jinx smirked, and she ran forward quickly, doing as Raven said. But instead of launching over all of them, she landed on the third one in a precarious handstand for less than a second before bending her arms and pushing herself off the fence-thing, turning a forward somersault before landing on the ground triumphantly.

Raven caught up to her, panting. She had skipped doing that, and she smiled at Jinx. "Show-off."

Jinx laughed. "Well, acrobatics are my specialty." They continued running, and Jinx blushed a little. "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a guy by the name of Wally West?"

"Yeah." Raven said nonchalantly. "He's used to be on the track team. He quit last year though."

"Why?" Jinx asked curiously.

"His girlfriend got mad at him for spending too much time running and broke up with him. He quit the team, but she already had another boyfriend." Raven shrugged. "He's not into sports anymore, but he still runs with the track team, and no one really minds, except the guy that was staring at you in homeroom, who keeps on trying to get him to join again."

"Is he fast?" Jinx asked.

"In the time it took for you to do that little trick on the fences, he would probably made it halfway around the track." Raven said, smiling.

"That fast?"

"No, it was a modest view of his true skills." Raven said, laughing a little.

"So where's Garth?" Jinx teased.

"Aqualad?" Raven sneered. "He's in the pool, as usual. He's on the swim team, so he always practices during P.E. He swims so much he's probably half-fish by now."

Jinx laughed.

"Jinx!" Someone said, waving at her.

Jinx stared at the rapidly approaching redhead, who had previously been on the stands. "Why do you get to sit?"

"I finished running my laps five minutes ago." Wally said.

"Class began fifteen minutes ago!" Raven said in disbelief.

"You're fast?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of fast." Wally said, his eyes locked on the pink-haired girl.

"So, what do you want?" Jinx asked.

"Uh, I know we only met a while ago, but would you like to go see a movie sometime?" Wally asked.

"Prove yourself worthy, and I'll think about it." Jinx said, laughing. "I need to know you won't break my heart~."

Wally looked dejected, but he perked up soon. "So when I do, where should I pick you up?"

"That apartment where Raven Roth lives." Jinx said flatly. "Dad—Mister Hex told me to seek out a Raven Roth in case anything happened to him, and I'm supposed to live with her."

Raven laughed silently during this exchange.

"So I'll prove myself worthy to you!" Wally said happily. "By the way, you got good moves."

Jinx smirked. "Thanks."

"I've never seen anyone so good at the fence on their first try." Wally said.

"Me neither." Raven offered.

"You can prove yourself worthy," Jinx began. "If you join the track team again and win all the races."

Raven shook her head, smiling.

"Wha—?" Wally began in disbelief.

"I only date fast guys, and I _only_ date winners~." Jinx said, smiling lazily before running quickly away.

Raven snickered and chased after her, leaving Wally staring after them in shock and wondering how the _hell_ Jezebel Hex knew he used to be on the track team.

-

**Yeah, the summary really has nothing to do with the story right now, but I promise it'll become clear sometime in the next few chapters.**

**Yeah, I know. I lied. I said I was going to put up a poll, and I didn't. I'm sorry... D: I got attacked with a plot bunny last night and…this is the result.**

**Red is Red X. Obviously. He's going to be a big impact on this later, but I must tell you right now that Red will look exactly like Robin, but with red streaks in his hair. Why? Uh….they're….cousins?**

**I really don't know…**

**R & R!**

**~Alyssu**

**(1)The frontwards cartwheel. You know, like the ones Jinx does in the episodes where she's dodging the stuff in the H.I.V.E. training field?**


End file.
